


101 Pomeranians

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Anxiety, Astronauts, Dogs, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Sex, No Smut, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: Nancy comes home from space, and finds no Kelsey. Where can she be?Fluff and nonsense. F/F cuteness.





	101 Pomeranians

Nancy Cooper knew something was wrong when Kelsey wasn’t there to greet her when the NASADA crew left the shuttle. 

 

She scanned the assembled crowd worriedly, and though faces were largely obscured by hands shielding from the piercing sunlight of a toasty Mariner Bay afternoon, Nancy couldn’t help but notice the lack of bouncing curls and muscular shoulders in the throng.

 

No, Kelsey Winslow was missing, and Nancy had a hollow fear in the pit of her gut.

 

Nancy whipped out her flip phone and held down the 2 button. First on the speed-dial and first in her heart, the yellow ranger was the only thought on Nancy’s mind.

 

“Hi,” piped the answering machine excitedly, “you’ve reached Kelsey” here Nancy interjected “and Nancy!”

  
Unplanned, their Pomeranian (affectionately, Nancy’s dog and Kelsey’s step-dog) yipped impatiently in the background of the recording.

 

“A-and Dorsey, apparently,” Kelsey ad-libbed, “and none of us is here to take your call. Please leave a message, and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” 

 

Here Dorsey started to bark again, and the two girls on the recording started laughing. 

 

The machine beeped loudly.

 

“Kels, it’s me,” Nancy said. “We’ve landed. What’s going on? Please-”

 

Nancy’s voice broke and she cleared her throat.

 

“Call me back when you get a chance. I have my cell. Love you.”

 

Nancy pushed through reporters and well-wishers, finding her way to a bank of taxis, waiting to swoop on the visitors who had just seen a shuttle land. Nancy Cooper couldn’t even remember being in space. She could barely remember to breathe.

 

She hailed a cab, feeling bitter about having to take one. She would much rather have been picked up by her girlfriend. A sudden pang of guilt hit her.

 

Kelsey and Nancy both led dangerous lives. She had no idea where Kelsey might be or what might have befallen her. Her grip tightened on her silver bullet of a cell phone as her anxiety rose, and she mumbled to the cab driver the address of the cozy townhome she shared with the power ranger she loved.

 

When they hit nasty traffic, she was scared.

 

When the traffic came to a standstill, she was petrified.

 

She tossed a hundred dollar bill at the cabbie and jogged off toward home.

 

She was quite an athletic woman, but she was beginning to regret her decision not long after. Although the traffic still hadn’t moved, the day was scorching.

 

It was a sweaty, parched, exhausted Nancy who pounded on the door, clad in her hot, blue NASADA uniform. She leaned over and steadied herself, hands on her knees, and took a couple deep breaths.

 

The door opened halfway. Out popped Kelsey, at least her top half, trying to hold the door closed.

She looked down at Nancy.

 

“Hey, beautiful. You look out of this world,” Kelsey oozed cheese, and Nancy had to give her a look of  _ really _ .

 

“Okay, that was bad,” Kelsey admitted. “But I really am happy to see you.”

 

“Where were you?” Nancy growled. “I was worried sick.”

 

“The landing…” Kelsey moaned.

 

“Yes, the landing. Where did you think I was the last two weeks? Amber Beach?”

 

“Ugh, Nancy, I’m so sorry.”

 

The genuine remorse on Kelsey’s face melted Nancy’s heart. It was so sweet and cute and just reminded her why she loved this crazy, beautiful woman in the first place.

 

“It’s okay, Kels. Come here.” 

 

She held out her arms for a hug, and Kelsey retreated slightly into the house.

 

“Uh… You can’t come in yet.”

 

Now, Nancy’s fear turned to suspicion.

 

“Why?” 

 

“I can’t tell you yet.”

 

“Why not?” She questioned further, using the “drop it” tone she might use with Dorsey.

 

“Because… of something. That will be nothing, when Dana gets here and helps me sort it out.”

 

Nancy paused a moment. That didn’t sound good.

 

“Kelsey... What did you do?

 

Kelsey was thoughtful.

 

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything.  _ Dorsey _ on the other hand…”

 

Nancy’s eyes widened. Her love for Dorsey predated her love for Kelsey. It was the only thing in her life that could perhaps outshine it.

 

She pushed past Kelsey quickly, no small feat given Kelsey’s sheer strength.

 

Immediately, she saw them.

 

Like a shag carpet of Pomeranians, wagging and orange and wet and--

 

“Kelsey,” she repeated, “what did you do?”

 

“I was at the dog park,” Kelsey began, closing the door quickly, “and Dorsey wandered into a neighborhood dog show. And then when the demon attacked…”

 

Nancy turned back to Kelsey slowly.

 

“Everyone ran,” Nancy finished for her. “And you took every Pomeranian home with you, because you didn’t know which one was Dorsey?”

 

“Pretty much,” Kelsey said helplessly, shrugging. “Are you mad?”

 

Nancy laughed and wended her way around the Pomeranian dogs for a quick sidelong hug, which Kelsey gladly reciprocated with a possessive squeeze.

 

“No,” Nancy chuckled, “and, by the way, Dorsey jumped on me when I walked in, and is now on the dining table, eating ‘N’ off the ‘Welcome home -ancy cake.”

 

“Pretty smart for such a stupid dog.” Kelsey shook her head in amazement.

 

“He’s not stupid. He’s just a space cadet like his mom.” Nancy insisted.

 

Kelsey laughed.

 

“Can we get these dogs home, -ancy?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Nancy laughed and hugged Kelsey tightly. Kelsey threw an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. Then she noticed Dorsey sniffing another dog’s rear.

 

“Hey!” Kelsey called roughly. “That’s a showdog, Dorsey. Show some respect.”

 

“Shut up,” Nancy murmured contentedly. “You couldn’t even tell them apart.”

 

“Could too,” Kelsey lied. “I just wanted to surprise you with a bunch of puppies.”

 

“I was definitely surprised.”

 

Kelsey kissed Nancy’s forehead. It was good to have her girlfriend back.


End file.
